Welcome Home
by calmingaddiction
Summary: Gaara has a bad day. Sasuke makes it all better. AU, yaoi, comments plz be gentle ---thanks for all the feedback!---


**Welcome Home**

Gaara was not having a good day.

It started off fine. Waking up in the warm embrace of his beloved Uchiha. Nice, warm, sunny day. Sasuke sucking his brains out through his dick. Oh yes, it was a good morning.

Then, he went to work.

Bitchy customers, his perverted boss, Orochimaru, constantly hitting on him, and his sibling's constant, concerned "why don't we talk anymore" phone calls. By 5 o'clock, all Gaara wanted was to go home to his raven lover and forget all about this shit day.

He nearly go his wish too. On his way out of the building, a disgustingly familiar hiss came from behind him.

"Gaara?" Orochimaru slithered next to him. "Would you pleasure me with your presence for a few moments?" he asked with a wicked grin.

"Sorry, but I just got off my shift, I would like to return home." Gaara bit out.

Orochimaru continued his disturbing smile, "I'll make it worth your while." Gaara was about to reply when a serpent tongue slid across his neck.

"Do it again," Gaara snapped, "and your sorry as will be sued for sexual harassment."

Orochimaru stared at him for a moment, then scoffed, "Fine, you'll come crawling to me sooner or later." Gaara laughed as his perverted boss stomped away, yelling at Kabuto to report to his office.

The drove home seemed to take forever, his mind plagued with the images of his lover. Memories flashing before his eyes. Sasuke on his back, his hands and knees, his knees, on top of him. Gaara groaned and picked up his speed, his cock hardening from only memories.

"Sasuke-kun!" Gaara shouted as he stepped across the threshold. He quickly disposed of his jacket and shoes, running upstairs, desperate to see his Sasuke.

"Sasuke-k.." Gaara froze once he entered their room. Sasuke was laying on their king bed in only his underwear, already hard. Gaara looking to the end of the bed and nearly swallowed his tongue. At the foot of the bed, aimed directly at Sasuke, was a video camera.

"Hey honey," Sasuke purred as he slowly began crawling to the edge of the bed. "How was your day?"

Sasuke jumped gracefully from the bed and started towards Gaara. Sasuke pulled them both to the bed, never taking his eyes off the redheads. When the back of his knees hit the edge of the bed, Sasuke lifted Gaara up and threw him in the middle of their bed. Gaara bounced and landed on his back, quickly propping himself up on his elbows, curious to see what his love would do next.

Sasuke smiled sweetly at his redhead and walk behind the camera. Pausing for a moment, Sasuke's obsidian eyes locked with his lover's jade. His sweet smiled turned seductive as he switched the camera to record.

Gaara watched through hooded eyes, as Sasuke jumped gracefully onto the bed, between Gaara's spread legs.

Sasuke licked his full lips and began slowly unbuttoning the older boy's shirt, running his hands down his chest, and pinching Gaara's nipples on the way down.

Gaara groaned, bucking up and pushing his erection into the raven's barely clothed ass. Sasuke instantly pushed down, rocking into Gaara, bring him to full arousal.

"Sasuke," Gaara whimpers as the raven continued rocking him.

"Hmm?" Sasuke's reply is breathy and nearly dripping with lust.

"Please. I need you!" Gaara pants, thrusting and bucking up into Sasuke's ass.

Sasuke grins darkly and slowly moves down to settle himself between Garra's legs.

"Tell me Gaara," Sasuke purred. "Tell me what you need."

The older boy whimpered, skin tingling from the younger's words.

"I need your mouth." Gaara grinded out, hips shifting, restlessly, trying to get some relief to his aching cock.

Sasuke grinned at his lover's words and moved up to briefly kiss his soft lips. He began pulling down his pants, inch by inch, slowly revealing Gaara's underwear, and straining dick trying to free itself.

"Do you want my mouth Gaara-san?" Sasuke whispered, voice husky. "You want me to lick your shaft, take the head in, suck it hard till my throat clenches around you, as I swallow you down? Tell me, my love, do you want to fuck my mouth?"

With the last words, Sasuke ripped off the remaining garment on Gaara's lower body. The redhead was past talking. It never failed to amaze him how Sasuke could completely turn him on with a few sentences.

Sasuke smiled up at his beloved's hooded jade eyes and sucked the head of his cock into his mouth. Gaara threw his head back against the bed at the amazing feeling of Sasuke's hot, wet mouth sucking him down.

Sasuke dipped his tongue into the slit, savoring the taste of the other boy, the weight of his cock in the mouth, the groans and whimpers coming from Gaara's mouth, was such an intense turn on.

Sasuke's lips finally wrapped around the base and he bobbed up and down on Gaara's shaft, swallowing every time he hit the base.

Gaara withered, whimpered, and thrashed on their bed. His head hazy and eyes unfocused from the mass amount of pleasure his raven was giving him.

Sasuke rose up from between Gaara's legs, lips swollen and glistening. Gaara growled at his aching neglect, but quickly stopped when he realized what Sasuke wanted.

Sasuke had taken the camera off the tripod and bought it over to place it in Gaara's hands.

"I want you to film yourself fingering me. " he groaned into the older boy's ear.

Gaara quickly opened up their nightstand drawer and produced a sticky tube of lube. Squirting some of the gel on his fingers, he grabbed the camera and positioned it so it would capture himself preparing the raven.

Gaara rubbed his fingers against Sasuke's entrance, moaning when his impatient Uchiha quickly impaled himself on two fingers. Sasuke groaned and fucked himself on Gaara's fingers until they were both panting and desperate.

Sasuke grabbed the camera and positioned it on their drawer to capture their coupling. Sasuke stayed straddling him and positioned Gaara's ready cock at his entrance, teasing the hole with the head.

Growling, Gaara grabbed the Uchiha's hips and yanked him down to bury himself inside the tight, smaller body.

Rocking together, they quickly found their rhythm. Sasuke rolling his hips to encourage the slide of the dick in and out of his ass, and Gaara rocking up, thrusting in his boyfriend's prostate.

Sasuke cried out, fucking himself harder and faster, completely losing their rhythm as he rode his older love. Gaara was panting, holding onto Sasuke's hips as the younger of the two rode him hard.

The feeling of Gaara's thick length in this ass and his own weeping cock rubbing against his love's stomach finally proved to be too much. Sasuke screamed his completion, clenching tightly around Gaara's dick and spread wet head between their bodies. Gaara bit back a yelp and thrust once more into his raven, filling him once again.

Sasuke gazed down at Gaara and smiled happily. He kissed him tenderly prodding the entrance of his mouth until Gaara allowed their tongues to twine together.

Sasuke pulled back, still smiling lazily, and grabbed their camera. Rolling off Gaara, he pushed a button so it stopped recording.

"How long have you been planning this?" Gaara chuckled.

Sasuke fingered the lens gently and laughed. "Ever since we got this damn thing."

"Unknown kinks, my Sasuke? I'm hurt that you've kept this from me." Gaara attempt to look solemn, but failed miserably, giggling at his lover's pout.

Sasuke flipped over to lay his head on Gaara's chest. "You think this is bad?" he laughs, snuggling closer and surrendering to drowsiness, "wait till I show you our new hand cuffs."


End file.
